The Benefits of Being King
by Ms Georgie
Summary: All Thorin wanted to was relax under his tree, that's all but with Fili and Kili thinking they were going to get away with this "observing nature" bull it was obvious Thorin was going to have to step in and prevent their latest trouble making scheme before it even starts. Shame their not actually lying... well completely anyway. I do not own the hobbit. *Smut Ahoy!*


**The Benefits of Being King**

The company had been staying with Beorn for several days now with each member positively relishing the small break from their journey, especially after their experience in Goblin Town followed by the Orc battle and although it wasn't exactly Erebor or the Erid Luin; it was still warm, comfortable and stocked to the roof with food and mead. Well, at least it was until they had arrived and started gorging on all that Beorn offered much to the ever growing dismay if the large skin changer, but despite his depleting supplies and patience, Beorn never stopped being a gracious host and allowed the dwarves free reign over his land, including the hot springs.

Although grateful for the hospitality, no matter how begrudged it was, Thorin didn't really care for exploring the beautiful land like most of the company and their burglar did, so he spent the majority of his time outside of meals sat beneath a tree in the glade surrounding Beorn's house, but despite his lack of interest in his surroundings, Thorin was very pleased with his decision to accept Gandalf's proposal of resting here for a time... after several hours of arguing of course but that wasn't the point. The point was that Thorin had agreed in the end and had made an excellent decision as both a King and a provider, once again proving he belonged on the throne of Erebor with the Arkenstone shining above his crown.

_Erebor_

It wouldn't be long now; it was nearing the end of summer and the autumn air had already begun to breeze in and taint the edges of the leaves brown and gold, Durin's Day would soon be upon them and Thorin couldn't wait to continue his journey to find the hidden door and reclaim what was rightfully his. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of future victory that he failed to notice Dwalin heading toward him until the large dwarf dropped down beside him causing him to jerk in surprise and hiss when he tugged on his still healing wounds from the battle with Azog.

"Easy there lad, wouldn't you to do yourself another injury." Dwalin drawled and Thorin gave him a hard look from beneath his brows, Dwalin just raised an eyebrow and huffed in amusement.

"Is that supposed to be scary? I'm well acquainted with you using such a look on those nephews of yours but it doesn't work on me." Thorin just leaned back against the trunk behind him gingerly so as not to hurt himself further and looked back out towards the glade.

"A pity, perhaps if it did you would not tease me like some dwarfling. Speaking of my nephews, where are Fili and Kili? I haven't seen them since breakfast." To be fair, Thorin hadn't seen much of anyone else since breakfast either but there was always some worry to be had when Fili and Kili were not in his sights, especially since they both had the knack for causing unimaginable levels trouble.

"Fili, Kili and Bofur headed off a wee while ago, said they were off to observe some of the wild life." Dwalin shrugged, not really caring what they were up to, it was always more fun to watch when Thorin tore through them if he knew nothing of their crime. An evil smirk crossed his face at the thought, meanwhile Thorin had dragged his aching body forward once more so he could he look at Dwalin properly.

"'_Observe some wildlife'? _Do you know which way they went?" Thorin sighed, pulling himself to his feet, wincing; Dwalin frowned and jumped to his own feet so he could help his friend.

"You intend to go after them?" He asked once he was sure Thorin wasn't on the verge of collapse.

"Yes, you know what happens when I leave them to their own devices and you and I both know that Bofur can be just as bad as Fili and Kili." Dwalin snorted.

"True but how much trouble can they get into out here? There's nothing around for miles." Thorin crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Do you recall the last time you said that?" He asked the larger dwarf who scrunched up his face in deep thought for a moment before his eyes lit with recognition.

"The angry mob? Yes, I do, we had to rebuild the tavern. All the same Thorin, there are no angry mobs to be had in the wilds." Dwalin reasoned.

"No you're right... just a man eight times your size with the ability to turn into a bear three times _his_ size." Dwalin despite his courage still paled and pointed off to the distance behind Thorin.

"They headed West in the direction of the springs not half an hour ago and for the love of Aule Thorin, hurry!" Dwalin cried when Thorin marched off towards the hot springs. It didn't take him long to locate Bofur and his two nephews once he passed through to the wooded area that surrounded the springs, even though they had concealed themselves behind the cover of some bushes.

The thing was though, when Thorin spotted the three of them crouched behind the shrubbery, beneath the trees closest to the water, he didn't quite know what to make of it. He gave the area a sweeping glance but couldn't see anything of interest or danger through the green of the forestry or through the steam rising from the spring, he could admit he was still suspicious but for now Thorin was satisfied that they weren't up to anything troublesome so he turned to head back to the comfort of his tree, sadly that was when he heard a gentle splash coming from the water and all at once Thorin went from relieved to pissed off in no seconds flat.

Thorin glared over his shoulder at the three perverts who were clearing spying on some poor soul bathing, the thought crossed his mind that perhaps some poor maiden travelling across middle earth had come across the springs and decided it safe enough to bathe, unsuspecting that three dwarves would be spying on her, but after a moment thinking about it Thorin quickly disposed of the idea. He would believe that of Fili and Kili but not of Bofur since he knew the toymaker preferred the company of males exclusively unlike many of their kind, like Fili and Kili, who weren't choosy about gender, so clearly it was another member of the company. Though that did beg the question of which member _were_ they spying on? In the end Thorin decided that wasn't really the issue and started creeping up on the trio.

As he got closer he could quite clearly see they each had a hand buried down their fronts and were each moving them at a leisurely pace making Thorin's face twist in disgust, so he decided to use their distraction to his advantage in the nastiest way he could think of, by crouching behind them quietly so he was on their level and leaning forward so his lips where right between Fili and Kili's ears and growling lowly.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Kili went to let loose a scream of fright but was stopped when Fili ripped his hand out from his breaches to slap over his brothers mouth at the same time he slapped his free hand across _his_ mouth to stifle a scream of his own and Bofur simply stopped breathing long enough to pass out, hand still buried in his smalls, Thorin would've laughed if he wasn't so disgusted at the picture they made.

"I, we, it's not what it seems uncle!" Fili whispered urgently and Thorin raised an eyebrow at the declaration; he couldn't wait to hear what they came up with this time.

"Is it not? What it looks like to me is that you are crouching in the bushes, pleasuring yourselves whilst you spy on an unsuspecting member of our company bathing." Thorin summarized and then gestured for Fili to explain what was wrong with his observation; meanwhile Kili had managed to tear his brother's sticky hand from his face and was scrubbing at his lips urgently.

"It's no use brother, he caught us and we may as well admit it and keep some of our dignity." Kili whispered once he was finished rubbing his lips raw.

"How surprisingly mature of you Kili, however that will not stop me from dealing with you three later once Bofur regains consciousness, now why don't you do yourselves a favour, grab him and head back to the house where you will stay for the remainder of the day." Thorin ordered using the same look he used on Dwalin earlier only this time with the desired effect, both Fili and Kili swallowed and nodded urgently and each grabbed an end of Bofur to begin retreating back towards Beorn's home. Thorin stayed back a moment to make sure that they were indeed doing what he ordered and had no intention of double crossing him to return to their pervert perch.

Once Thorin was satisfied that they weren't coming back, he stood to make his own way back only to stop in his tracks when he caught sight of golden blonde curls from the corner of his eye. Thorin's head shot around so fast he was sure it almost flew off his shoulders, but he honestly didn't care because sitting on the edge of the water, hip deep and glistening was none other than Bilbo Baggins. Thorin's mouth fell open at the sight and he turned himself fully around to peer through the tree's at the sight, Bilbo was perched on a natural shelf below the water, back resting against the stone bank, elbows resting on the grass behind him and head tilted back exposing everything from the tips of his hair to the creases at the tops of his hips and sweet Aule he was beautiful.

Thorin was man enough to admit it, Bilbo was a very attractive male... in an oddly exotic way that is, he had admitted that to himself the day he strode through the door at Bag-End however he didn't realize how much that held true until that very moment. He had never seen a creature _that_ hairless before, even female dwarves had a dusting of hair across their chests but Bilbo's chest and underarms where completely bare, the only hair Thorin could see from his perch was a line of fair coloured fuzz trailing down from the hobbit's naval towards his-

Thorin swallowed thickly at the thought and let his eyes fall closed in an attempt to gain some composure but his eyes flew open again at the sound of the water shifting around the hobbit who was now leaning forward to stretch his arms up above his head, unknowingly giving Thorin a fantastic view of his newly toned muscles. At that exact moment, Thorin thanked any God that was listening for not only the day the hobbit had ran out his door clutching a contract but also the day Gandalf had handed him his hobbit sized blade.

Thorin watched Bilbo give a yawn before mumbling something to himself and turn around to _stand up, _exposing all of his body down to mid-thigh. Thorin almost collapsed at the sight of Bilbo's perky little rear exposing itself when Bilbo bent over to reach for something in the pack he had brought to the spring and honestly the King could've stood there and watched this all day but it was that thought that caused everything to slam to a halt in his brain. It finally clicked into place that it was _Bilbo_ whom Fili, Kili and Bofur were spying on, that it was the sight of the hobbit bathing that caused them to bury their hands in their smalls and tug at themselves without shame.

The rage Thorin experienced at the thought was indescribable, he couldn't remember a time when he had been so angry and a low growl began vibrating in his chest. Bilbo's body was for no one else's view but his own because Bilbo was _his_, that had been apparent from the moment the little hobbit had thrown himself full force at an Orc on the verge of beheading the incapacitated dwarf and Thorin had acknowledged that when he had wrapped his arms around Bilbo and accepted him fully into the company.

In addition to his acceptance of the hobbit, Thorin had been spending more and more time with the little burglar in an attempt to heal some of the hurt he had caused throughout the journey and perhaps gain the hobbit's favour. The entire company had been watching them and Thorin knew that, he had taken their lack of interference as a sign of understanding but clearly he was wrong if his nephews and Bofur felt compelled to violate his hobbit's privacy so easily.

"I'm going to kill them!" Thorin gritted out and turned harshly to hunt them down, unfortunately he was a little too aggressive and ended up causing enough noise to alert Bilbo's keen ears that someone was in the trees, Bilbo let out a little yelp of surprise and dove backwards into the water making sure he was buried up to his chin before calling out.

"Who's there?!" Thorin winced, stopping in his tracks at the hobbit's call. As far as he could tell he had two options here, he could either show himself and ease the hobbit's fear of some stranger watching and kill those three morons later or he could just ignore Bilbo's unease and kill them now... then again, perhaps there was another option that would ensure that those idiots never intruded upon the hobbit again, Thorin smirked to himself and walked out into the open, raising an eyebrow at Bilbo.

"It is only me Master Baggins, apologies if I startled you." Bilbo sighed in relief and shook his head at Thorin.

"Apology accepted, is there something I can help you with? After my bath, that is." Bilbo blushed prettily making Thorin smile and shake his head in a negative before starting to remove his clothes; Bilbo squeaked and flailed in the water, shocked at Thorin's forwardness.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched, slapping his hands across his eyes when he saw Thorin had managed to remove most of his upper half save for his undershirt, and oddly enough Bilbo had a feeling the dwarf had no intention of stopping there.

"I intended to bathe myself Master Baggins; my wounds have been bothering me today."It wasn't a total lie, Thorin's wounds were still bothering him, even if it was more of an annoyance at this stage than anything else, and he had aggravated them a bit with the trip over to the springs so it seemed the best response. Obviously it was also the right one because just like magic all of Bilbo's prudish embarrassment disappeared and was replaced with concern.

"You told me they weren't that bad when I asked you if your wounds needed attention." He said accusingly, wading over to the edge closest to Thorin and gesturing for the dwarf to remove the rest of his upper layers. Thorin gave a little cheer in his head and pealed of his shirt in one sweep until his chest and arms were bare to Bilbo's gaze. Bilbo hissed when he saw the purple bruises and shallow puncture marks from the warg bite that covered the right half of Thorin's chest and back.

"Okay, right, you can finish undressing whilst I retrieve some salve from my pack. Oin gave me a jar to keep in case I hurt myself, I've got some bandages too so we can dress them once they're clean." Bilbo nodded, plan decided and turned his back to Thorin, heading back over towards his pack to retrieve his items. Meanwhile Thorin was smirking to himself and finished getting undressed before sinking into the lovely hot water as instructed, he winced when the hot water stung the puncture wounds at the base of his ribs and gave a muffled grunt so as not to alarm Bilbo but the hobbit's pointed ears did more than frame his lovely face and he heard Thorin very clearly so he grabbed the salve and a cloth he'd borrowed from Beorn and hurried back over Thorin.

"I'm just going to clean around these punctures before I use the salve okay, I swear I won't look anywhere else but your wounds and I promise I'll be as gentle as I can but if I hurt you, please tell me." Bilbo instructed once he reached the dwarf, Thorin nodded and held back a shiver when Bilbo moved close enough to reach around him and lay the salve on the bank but he couldn't hold back the groan when the soft cloth touched his skin.

Bilbo gave him a worried look and stopped all movement but continued when Thorin gestured he was okay. It was a torturous bliss for the dwarf, he couldn't deny the sting of the cloth moving over his wounds but it was well worth it to feel Bilbo's body so close and the occasional brush of fingers against his chest was just a bonus, a wonderful, beautiful bonus. After several tense seconds where he had to rein in his control, the King finally manage to close his eyes and relax back against the edge of the spring, letting Bilbo continue his ministrations and obediently turning around and leaning forward over the bank when Bilbo ordered him to.

By the time the hobbit had finished his task of cleaning Thorin's wounds, the dwarf was both as relaxed as the water around them and wound tight like a bow string with arousal. Thorin's hands were fisted in the soft grass on the bank and he was panting quietly to himself, he knew he just had to hold on for a little bit longer and then after Bilbo applied the salve to his wounds he could finally go through with his plan. Though the dwarf almost threw caution to the wind when Bilbo pressed his body flush against his back to reach the salve that rested beside Thorin's head.

All that hot, wet skin was so close to being his undoing but Thorin was a warrior who had fought many battles and had endured so much pain so he supposed he could endure the ache in his groin for a little while longer before he claimed his reward.

"Okay?" Bilbo asked when Thorin trembled beneath him.

"Yes." Thorin gritted out and felt Bilbo nod behind him. He nearly laughed with relief when he heard the pop of the lid coming off the jar of salve just seconds before the cold ointment was being rubbed into his skin but couldn't contain hiss of discomfort at the sting when it came into contact with the punctures.

"Don't worry it shouldn't last, Oin told me there's a plant in this mixture that numbs wounds so the pain should be gone soon, you can turn around now." And that was the point right there, Thorin couldn't very well go through with his plan to fuck Bilbo senseless and claim him as his own if he had these wounds holding him back, could he? As his pain receded, Thorin made a mental note to thank Oin for his resourcefulness with all things medical. It didn't take long before all the wounds littering his body were numb and Bilbo was pulling back to put the lid back on the jar.

"There we go, you should get out now and put on your breeches, I'll grab the bandages from my pack and we can wrap those up." Bilbo grinned at his handy work and once more turned to his pack. However despite the hobbit's request, Thorin had no intention of leaving the water and instead followed closely behind Bilbo, waiting for the hobbit to place the cloth and jar back on the bank before he warped his big arms around Bilbo's waist and pulled him backwards, flush with his body.

"I have a better idea my hobbit." Thorin husked into a pointed ear causing Bilbo to give a startled squeak, Thorin chuckled at the sound and turned Bilbo in his arms to surge down to attach his lips to the little burglars. Bilbo hadn't a clue what to do with himself at first, hands hovering in the air and lips unmoving, it wasn't until Thorin's tongue grazed his bottom lip and he let loose a gasp that anything progressive happened. Thorin, feeling the gasp against his lips took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hobbit's mouth and grinned against soft lips when Bilbo gave a great moan and finally joined the party by wrapping his own tongue around Thorin's and slipping his hands into long, dark hair.

Moans and gasps filled the air between them as their tongues danced around each other, occasionally peeking out of their joined lips as the kiss got more and more aggressive until teeth were clashing and drool was running down their chins. During the kiss, Bilbo's face had been rubbed raw by Thorin's beard so in retaliation, he grabbed hold of Thorin's bottom lip between his teeth and gave a hard nip making the dwarf growl and slam him back against the edge of the spring. The kiss lasted not much longer than that before they pulled apart and gasped in great heaving breaths of air, Thorin laid his forehead against Bilbo's and Bilbo rubbed his nose back and forth against Thorin's whilst they panted into each other's mouths.

"If you tell me stop, if you say you don't want this, I'll leave right now and we can forget this ever happened. I will not force you Bilbo, if you don't want this to happen." Thorin rumbled, eyes heavy lidded but locked on Bilbo's and completely serious through the haze of lust. Several moments passed in silence and Thorin was sure Bilbo was going to refuse him but just as he moved to pull away, he was pleasantly surprised when Bilbo winked at him mischievously and tugged hard on his hair for leverage to pull himself up and wrap his legs about Thorin's waist. Thorin yelled at the pleasurable pain in his scalp and dug his fingers into the flesh of Bilbo's hips.

"Don't want to stop." Bilbo finally whispered, bending his head down for another filthy kiss; Thorin growled in approval and moved to sit Bilbo back on the grass surrounding the spring, not once separating their lips. Bilbo was the one who detached himself first from Thorin so he could slide back enough to lie down and let his thighs fall open, leaving himself open for the stunned dwarf to hoist himself from the water and lie between his legs. The hobbit gave a great moan of approval when Thorin's erection pressed against his own and bucked his hips to get more friction and feel the sensation of skin sliding over skin. For Thorin, the feeling of the hobbit shuffling beneath him was pure bliss but he grabbed a hold of Bilbo's hips to stop his movements regardless, after all he didn't want their encounter to end like this.

The King gave a nasty chuckle when Bilbo whined in protest and leaned down to press his lips against the hobbit's softer ones in compensation for stopping the glorious sensations. He intended for it to be a sweet, gentle kiss but once again Bilbo surprised him by pressing hard up against Thorin and coaxing a more violent kiss from the dwarf. Thorin finally got the point after that, Bilbo didn't want nor need for the King to be gentle, he wanted hard and passionate and the dwarf had no problem with that. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hands to pin them over his head, dipping away from the hobbit's now kiss bruised lips to bite and nip along a bare jaw and down Bilbo's neck, stopping only to place a soft kiss at the soft skin between neck and shoulder before he bit down hard enough to leave an angry red mark, that would be seen by all later.

Bilbo cried out when he felt the teeth clamping down, managing to free his hands to twist one them in the dwarf's dark hair and the other to draw five long scratches across the left cheek of the King's rear. Thorin gave a moan of his own at the combined feeling and placed one more soft kiss on the darkening mark on Bilbo's neck before moving on to continue his mission down across Bilbo's chest and abdomen. He gave a passing nip to each of the hobbit's pink little nipples and dipped his tongue into dip Bilbo's naval making the burglar give a high pitched squeak at the ticklish sensation, Thorin smiled at the sound and kept moving down, giving long licks along the indents of Bilbo's hips and a quick nuzzle to the soft fuzz he saw earlier from a distance.

As it turned out the hobbit wasn't as hairless as Thorin first believed and the sight of the fine, blonde curls at the base of Bilbo's cock made the dwarf's mouth water at the sight, after a moment of staring at the welcoming fuzz he couldn't resist burying his face against them and taking a deep breath that caused his eyes to roll back when Bilbo's musky scent penetrated his senses. Face still buried and nuzzling against the base of the hobbit's cock, Thorin reached up and wrapped a big hand around the column of hard flesh to squeeze gently. The King heard clearly the dull thud of Bilbo's head against the hard ground from where he'd buried his own and winced in sympathy for his companion, sliding his hand up and down the burglar's shaft to compensate for the pain no doubt throbbing in the smaller creature's skull.

The slow slide of a calloused hand moving up and down his shaft seemed to do the trick of distracting Bilbo and Thorin was pleased to hear the loud, obscene moans of pleasure rather than pain. Thorin gave a pleased hum at the sound and accompanied his hand movements by lowering his lips to Bilbo's fuzzy balls and tonguing them enthusiastically, moving on to suckling when he felt a drop of pre-cum slide over knuckles. Thorin kept up his suckling and stroking task until he felt a tremble start to form in Bilbo's thighs and then just as his hand slid down the hobbit's now slick shaft, he let go of Bilbo's balls with an obscene pop and reached up to cover the head of Bilbo's cock instead.

"Ahhrr! Thorin!" Bilbo's thighs clamped down hard around Thorin's Shoulders and his hands, which had been tangled in his own curls, flew down to bury themselves in Thorin's silver streaked mane once more. Thorin gave another pleased rumble and sucked at the cock in his mouth like a man starved, making sure to tongue the sensitive area below the head and swallow the hobbit's cock on every downward stroke. It was only seconds into the exercise that Bilbo's thighs resumed their trembling and the hobbit was tossing his head from side to side, hips thrusting up against Thorin and nails raking across Thorin's scalp so hard that the dwarf actually felt a drop of blood run down past the side of his face.

It was the added, tickling sensation of saliva and pre-come dripping down from Thorin's chin and Bilbo's cock and running over the little hobbit's tightening sack and perineum to gather and pool his crack that finally pushed Bilbo over the edge. The scream the hobbit loosed as he arched must have been heard by Smaug himself, it was that loud and Thorin was sure he felt a clump of hair being removed from his person around the same time but he could care less because the taste of the hobbit was absolutely delicious.

Thorin swallowed every drop of Bilbo's essence for what seemed like an eternity, eyes going wide as the hobbit just kept coming and coming. The dwarf was almost certain he would fail to swallow all of the small being's release and almost gave a sigh of relief when Bilbo finally went limp, crashing back onto the grass with a loud thump. Thorin gave a few final parting sucks the head of Bilbo's cock and pulled back gently to lean up and give the hobbit a deep, passionate kiss, making sure that the normally prudish, proper, respectable hobbit got a taste of his own come from Thorin's lips.

"Do all hobbit's come as much as you just did?" The King husked when he pulled away, chuckling at the dazed expression on the creatures face, a weak slap against his cheek was his reply.

"…been a while… hob'ts… big fam'lis'…" Bilbo mumbled incoherently and let his eyes fall shut only to have them shoot back open a moment later when Thorin brought his hand down against the side of hobbit's rear with a slap.

"No burglar, you do not get to sleep just yet. It's my turn." Thorin growled, nipping at Bilbo's bottom lip in retribution, Bilbo gave a pitiful whine but nodded all the same. The dwarf gave the hobbit a hard look for a moment to be sure that he had understood, then gripped hard at the hobbit's thighs and tipped them up over Bilbo's head. Bilbo squealed in surprise but adjusted himself accordingly so his breathing was unrestricted and once Thorin was satisfied that the little creature was in no danger of suffocating or in any real discomfort, he gripped Bilbo's hands one by one and wrapped them behind small knobbly knees.

"Keep those up there no matter what, you understand?" Thorin ordered, waiting for Bilbo's nod before pulling apart Bilbo's cheeks and burying his face in between them. Bilbo didn't even have the strength to scream this time around but his whole body still gave a jerk of surprise at the feeling of Thorin nipping and licking at his entrance. Thorin just ignored the hobbit in favour of sliding his hands slowly up Bilbo's thighs to help the little creature hold his legs up when he felt them slipping.

When he was sure Bilbo once again had a steady grip of his lower appendages, he brought one of his hands back down to where his tongue was currently slipping in and out of Bilbo's body so he could press one large finger inside the tightness he was currently eating out. It seemed, in that moment, Bilbo managed to garner enough strength to finally let out a painful sounding yelp and for one split second Thorin thought he had hurt the little creature but as he started to pull away, Bilbo shoved his rear down, hard, onto Thorin's finger and started begging for more.

Never one to disappoint, Thorin gave one last fleeting lick to Bilbo's entrance and then pulled his face back to slide in another finger alongside the first, it was a glorious sight to behold and Thorin had to pull his other hand back from holding Bilbo's leg, to run along his own straining length and relieve some pressure. Bilbo for his part moaned and begged and pushed against Thorin's fingers like it was a life or death until his own member was back to full hardness and dripping once more.

"Thorin… please, please, no more… want you inside, please, Thorin, _please._" Bilbo begged once Thorin was pumping three fingers in and out of his body.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Teased Thorin, slowing down the push and pull of his fingers, until there was barely any movement from his hand at all. Bilbo keened high and desperate, trying in vain to chase Thorin's fingers when they pulled out of him completely and sobbed at the emptiness taking over his body.

"Yes, Yes! I'm ready! Please Thorin, I need it so much." Tears were running down the hobbit's cheeks and Thorin felt just a little bit guilty for causing that to happen, he hadn't realized just how desperate his burglar was. To make up for his teasing, Thorin eased Bilbo's hands away from the backs of his knees and laid down on his back beside the hobbit, leaning in close to kiss him softly when Bilbo turned his head to look at him needy and confused.

"Come on then, take what you need Bilbo." Thorin told him, Bilbo's eyes went wide and he wasted no time, climbing astride Thorin's hips and sinking himself down onto the hard column of flesh beneath him. Both he and Thorin let out deep, low groans of satisfaction from filling and being filled, however Thorin's was definitely the loudest since he was the one who had gone the longest without relief which of course meant he wasn't feeling very patient.

"Bilbo, move." The dwarf gritted out to the hobbit who had a look of tranquillity on his face, as if Thorin's cock being inside him was the only thing he needed in this world to live. At the sound of the dwarfs strained voice, Bilbo manage to shake himself out of his daze enough to starting rocking on top of Thorin until they had a good, hard, fast rhythm going. There was a point though where Bilbo slowed down to let out a frustrated noise when he couldn't manage to find that spot inside of himself that made him see stars and of course the lack of speed was frustrating Thorin.

"Thorin… help…" Bilbo panted, clawing desperately at Thorin's chest. That was all the dwarf had to hear before he was sitting up and tilting Bilbo back a fraction so as to reach that spot the hobbit had such difficulty locating. The rather aggressive snarl of pleasure that left the normally gentle hobbit's mouth was a real shock to Thorin but not as much as the feeling of Bilbo sinking his finger nails into the back of his neck and dragging them down over his shoulder blades until blood welled up below his fingers.

With each thrust of Thorin's cock into that special spot inside him, Bilbo got progressively more and more aggressive until Thorin's neck, shoulders, back and chest were covered with an array of bites scratches and bruises to join the already present wounds littering his body. Thorin had no clue that the normally docile and gentle Bilbo could be so violent, not that he minded and it's not as if he didn't return every single wound that Bilbo had given him until the hobbit's body looked just as battle worn as his own.

Another five or six thrusts later and Bilbo was coming, untouched, hard and long just as he had before, streaking both his own and Thorin's front until a squelch could be heard every time they pressed together. Bilbo tried desperately to keep up a rhythm once his body had finished coming but the poor hobbit was just too exhausted which Thorin could see so he took the pressure off Bilbo by flipping him over and quickening his pace until he too reached climax, releasing a roar that shook the trees surrounding them before collapsing on top of the near catatonic Bilbo.

Both Bilbo and Thorin lay there panting for what seemed like an age, the only movement being Thorin gently pulling himself free of Bilbo's body and rolling over to lay by his hobbit's side. The sun and breeze both dried and cooled the sweat, blood and come that covered their bodies but neither could care less, they both just lay there, eyes closed, satisfied and content to let the day go on around them.

Thorin was almost asleep before he felt Bilbo's hand slide gently over his chest and he cracked an eye open to look up at the hobbit who now leaning his head in his free hand and staring down at Thorin in awe.

"That was amazing, I never thought for a second you would lower yourself to be with someone like me." Thorin frowned at the words.

"What would make you think such a thing Ghivashel?" Thorin asked, eyes now wide open and staring up into beautiful blue pools.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, evading Thorin's query.

"Tell me and I'll tell you." Thorin bargained, watching curiously and Bilbo blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Well you… you're a King Thorin and I'm just… a simple Hobbit, nothing special about me no matter what Gandalf thinks." Bilbo looked back at Thorin with sadness clouding his eyes, Thorin's frown softened at the confession and he sat up slowly with Bilbo and pulled the hobbit to his chest.

"It means '_Treasure_ _of_ _all_ _Treasures_' and that is exactly what you are to me Bilbo Baggins, you're my Ghivashel, my One and my only from now until eternity and that makes you the most special of all the creatures in Middle Earth. Worth more to me than a whole mountains worth of Arkenstones and if you should ever feel like anything less you tell me and I will love you and your body until the feeling abandons you once more. My hobbit, my Ghivashel, my One." Bilbo had tears in his eyes by the time Thorin had finished but was smiling at the dwarf King regardless. Happiness filled Thorin at the sight of his lovers delight and he pressed his lips to Bilbo's for a long, passionate kiss, putting every ounce of feeling he had into the press of lips.

"I love you too, Thorin. It's almost time for the evening meal, we should wash up and head back now." Bilbo sighed after his own bashful declaration when Thorin pulled back, a quick glance up to the position of the sun had Thorin agreeing with Bilbo and they both moved back into the hot spring to wash off all the grime they had accumulated throughout their love making.

"What?" Thorin asked when he caught Bilbo giving him a disapproving gaze.

"It's just, I'm going to have to clean all these new wounds on your body." Thorin blinked and realized he had forgotten about the bites and scratches that Bilbo had carved into his skin, however now Bilbo had drawn his attention to them, Thorin finally noticed that they were stinging quite a bit.

"Well to be fair Ghivashel, you were the one who put them there." Thorin let out a full bellied laugh when he saw Bilbo turn an interesting shade of pink and pulled the little hobbit into a hug, he was never going to let this little creature go. Never.

/

Many hours later, Bilbo and Thorin sat in front of the large fire in Beorn's sitting room, puffing away on their respective pipes, now that they were clean and full from the large feast they had gorged on not half an hour previous. However, despite how satisfied he must've felt, Bilbo had an odd look on his face and his eyes kept darting to the far corner of the room making Thorin a little worried about his One.

"Are you ok, Bilbo?" He asked finally when he couldn't take it anymore, relieved when Bilbo seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had fallen into at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, love I'm fine, it's just… Well ever since we came back for dinner, Fili, Kili and Bofur have been looking at me like I'm some sort of terrifying creature and I don't know why." Bilbo pouted, Thorin raised an eyebrow at his beloved and hummed in response. That's right, in all the excitement he had forgotten about the events that had led to his afternoon with Bilbo and he _had_ promised he would deal with the three of them once Bofur had regained consciousness.

Thorin lazily passed his gaze over to the far corner where the three dwarves in question were all huddled together and sure enough they were giving Bilbo a very fearful look, however what the hobbit failed to notice was where on Bilbo they were looking; his bruise covered throat. It didn't take more than a second before Kili noticed his uncle had locked his gaze on to the trio and with one nudge in the direction of his brother and friend, both Fili and Bofur finally noticed too. He'd never seen dwarves look so pale before.

"Bilbo why don't you head off to my room and get some sleep, you must be exhausted from the day's exertions. I'll find out what's wrong with those three." Bilbo blinked at Thorin and contemplated the offer before nodding and standing up, but slowly so as not to aggravate the pain in his hind quarters.

"Will you be along shortly?" Bilbo asked when Thorin rose with him.

"Of course Ghivashel, I won't be long." Bilbo smiled and gave his lover a peck on the cheek before striding off in the direction of Thorin's room, oblivious to the fact that Thorin was waiting until the hobbit was out of earshot before striding over the trio cowering in the corner and crouching before them.

"I trust I don't have to explain why I am angry with you, do I?" Thorin growled and all three of the dwarves before him gulped and nodded frantically.

"Good. Then I'll also trust that you understand, that if I catch you spying on Bilbo again, in any sort of compromising position then I will remove the body part you three were so fond of this afternoon. Am I clear?" Once again Kili, Fili and Bofur all gave frantic nods only this time they also clutched at the body part Thorin had been threatening with dismemberment.

"Excellent, then I'll bid you good night." Thorin grinned and rose from his crouch to follow off in the direction Bilbo had gone. The last thing Thorin heard before he was completely out of earshot was the sound of Bofur once more crashing to the ground unconscious,s followed by a loud huff of laughter from what could only have been Dwalin.

Sometimes, it was good to be the King.

**The End**


End file.
